Loyal, forever
by larsa7
Summary: This has been written fast and without planning so please do not become irritated while reading the story. It tells about Ciel and Sebastian who go to inspect an old manor and find some spirits inside of it.


**A/N:** Happy late birthday, my friend! I hope you will like this. I did this something like nine hours.

I decided not to make so romantic story because I am not good with love ^^ I feel the fic contains some OOC-material but who cares. It is not the manga/anime itself, it is my first fic in years and I am proud of it ^^ Well, the story may seem like a parody (I laughed while writing this) but I did not mean it that way, really. I wish I would get one comment if the fic was good or not.

Ciel walked on the road. The road was old and very dusty. Ciel had some hard times while trying to breathe when walking forward. He already wished he had come with his carriage instead.

The boy was going to the village to inspect an old manor. The rumors told a beautiful priestess had lived there once some hundred years ago. She had fallen in love with a poet who had a bad reputation. The priestess could not care less about some villagers who warned her that the poet would eat her heart after she had fallen in love with him. You see, some maidens from the village had already loved the man and there was no mark of them after stepping inside the house where the odd man lived alone. The priestess also moved together with the poet and some days it was calm and peaceful. But one night the villagers heard some horrible screaming at night. When they ran outside with their guns and other weapon-like-things, they saw the man's corpse. Even worse, the front yard of that strange house was red and wet because of the blood. There was so much blood that villagers believed that was the blood of all of the maidens the poet had killed before. There were also rumors the ghost of the priestess was seen flying high above the house, howling like a mad wolf and screaming like she was strangled. The horrified villagers believed for centuries the priestess' spirit had been cursed so she would someday return and do something bad to the village.

Ciel did not believe the story at all. It was possible there had once lived a priestess who had been murdered by her mad lover and so on but it sounded too nice to be true. The priestess had only become the ghost; a sad one, though, if it even was true. She did not need a demon to relinquish her anger; she could do that herself, with her own powers. The boy wished he would have been that strong. Then he would not need Sebastian any longer. The demon was a very tempting creature, after all, with his handsomeness.

When Ciel finally arrived to the ghost house where those unlucky maidens had been killed (or so it was said), it looked a pretty original old house. Its windows were dusty and big. The roof was made of red bricks and it was also dusty. The front yard was left untouched so there grew some wild plants and grass as tall as a seven-years-old kid. Ciel had some hard times while he battled his way through the green mat that was trying to suffocate him. When he reached the front door, he almost smiled happily. Finally he would know what lied beneath that old, brown and dusty door. Maybe there were some treasures also and he would get them all.

Ciel opened the door with some ear-hurting voice. He looked into some big and dusty hall that had some stairways leading upstairs. There were also four doors that were at that first floor. The colors were brown, yellow and black; the floor was yellow, the walls brown and stairs looked like black even though everything had some grey and thick dust over it. Ciel decided to try the first door from the left side of the hall first. He was already little curious but also suspicious because it was very quiet. If there really was a ghost, it was probably hiding somewhere. Perhaps it would attack when he would open the door.

The boy opened the door and avoided the black cat that ran away from the room immediately. He was allergic to cats and hoped there would not be many hairs of the animal because then it would become almost impossible to look for the ghost. He could not risk his breathing, after all.

Ciel did not saw anything special in that room. There were some dishes that had started to rot God know when and then there were some spiders that were running away from the human. He decided to try another door, the next one. In this room was nothing interesting.

Behind the next door were some skeletons that were lying on the ground. The boy felt very uncomfortable because all the bones were in the right place. One could assume some little animals, such as rats, would have broken and mixed the bones during the centuries. It just did not make any sense the skeletons were still complete.

"Wait; there should not be any human bones. It has been like four hundred years or something like that since anyone has visited here, right?" Ciel pondered in his mind. He had a very bad feeling about that job. Well, if the Queen commanded him, he obeyed. That loyalty belonged to his family and Ciel did not want to disgrace his family name.

The next room had just some wall-clothes that showed some men in their armors and some beautiful women that looked them with adoring eyes. Ciel thought those things had been pretty normal at that time. He could not care less about love, though. It made every human pretty weak and made them do some stupid things they would not have done alone.

"It is really much better to stay alone. Nobody says what sensible things you should do. Besides, these imbecile women would have stayed alive if they had not fallen in love with that killer-poet. I am going to live wiser", Ciel decided, though he knew that promise would be hard to keep. Elizabeth would strangle him if he said his honest thoughts to her.

The final door from the hall was locked. Ciel could not open it, no matter how hard he tried to pull, push, hit and kick it.

"Geez, keep your secrets, then", he said out loud and started to walk upstairs. When he had walked some stairs, he noticed there was some dried blood on the stairs. He shivered a little and gulped. Well, there was no one else there so he could show some weakness. He would have been ashamed if anyone had seen his behavior.

There were only two doors on the second floor. Unlike those down below, they looked more threatening and darker. They were also covered in blood. The boy was already getting used to seeing so much gore and he did not fear a thing in that old manor. He started to think someone had just had a really bad cough so he had coughed blood enough to cover stairs and doors. The boy wondered if he was going crazy while thinking like that. Maybe the old manor drove its visitors crazy so they had just lost their sense and were drooling about maidens just because of that.

Ciel opened the door that was in west. He had to jump out of the way when dozens of bats flew out of that room. When he stepped inside, he tried to avoid vomiting.

There were many ripped and sliced human corpses. He tried not to look into those empty eye sockets and bloody hands (some hands were lying away from the bodies as were some feet) but it was kind of impossible. Ciel decided to leave that sick room before he would lose his control completely. He did not scream while running away and closing the door with a loud voice behind him. Still, he was more careful and timid than ever when he got closer the final door.

"I cannot get it what is going on in this house. I want to get away from here as soon as possible", he muttered silently while touching the door with his gloved hand. He moved his hand to the left and then to the right again. The boy felt pretty bad about the whole "search-a-ghost"-thing now. He wished he had taken his loyal butler along with him. At least he would not have to be so scared alone. Sebastian would have done anything to protect him.

"_Sebastian… I wonder how you are doing right now…"_

Ciel opened the door and got ready to face whatever there would be coming. He was the Earl so everyone should respect him. He was not a child who was afraid of ghosts, geez.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I have been waiting", said a familiar and warm voice. Ciel felt his insides turning into ice that tried to make his blood freeze too. It could not be possible. He was at the Phantomhive mansion at the moment, trying to make those little naive servants to do what they were hired to do.

"Sebastian! Why in the world are you here?" Ciel shouted angrily when he saw his butler sitting on the huge, blue-colored bed. Sebastian looked like he always did; a handsome young male with black, short hair and red-brown eyes. He was smiling a little when he saw his master acting so childish, trembling and shouting with all his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you would find what you were looking for. Well, have you found out anything yet?" Sebastian asked while stepping on the floor, looking like a cat who decides it has slept long enough. Ciel stepped away from him and looked the room closer. There were heavy-looking purple curtains on windows and the room was pretty purple otherwise too. The mat on the floor was dark-purple and the walls had some decorations that represented light-purple roses. Some of the roses were almost black and had very few petals, like they were withering. Ciel shivered after he noticed that and Sebastian stepped forward.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" he asked politely and Ciel spitted out: "They are just roses! There is no way anyone would care about dying roses!"

"You seem to care, My Lord. Or perhaps you are so scared you cannot think straight any longer?" Sebastian assumed playfully. Ciel growled and turned on his heels.

"There is nothing in this whole building. I have searched every single room and there are only some skeletons, corpses and bats. We will return home now", he commanded.

"No."

"No what? You heard what I said, Sebastian, didn't you?" Ciel asked with a tint of anger in his voice. Sebastian could not care less about his feelings.

"You have not looked from the garden yet, Young Master", Sebastian explained and sighed. He had been blessed with a soul that had some very good tastes, sure it did. It did not help, though, when he noticed what a curse it was to stay with a noble brat for years, never getting a single soul to eat. He wondered when he would just give up and devour that child's soul. Maybe it would happen soon if that kid did not watch his words. Ciel was the master when it came to making people crazy. Sebastian had to act like a loyal butler because their contract said so but it did not mean he was really faithful at all. That child was an interesting one, though. He was the only one in the world who threatened Sebastian sometimes and got away alive. It was quite an achievement.

The two walked outside and into the back yard where was also the garden. There were also high plants and grass but there were also corpses of humans and some rotten meat. Ciel could not take a step farther any longer.

"I am not going to come. If you are so cheerful and brave, go by yourself", the boy muttered and tried to turn away. Sebastian took his hand into his grip immediately and refused to let go, no matter how much Ciel pleaded.

"You will never become a man if you run away in an instant something bad happens. Isn't it a shame for someone from the Phantomhive family?" Sebastian asked with a dark voice that made Ciel shake. Shit, he was not someone to be lectured by a heartless creature, really.

"I am going so let me go!" the boy yelled and tried to break free from Sebastian's grasp. It was not possible, though. If there was anyone whose hands were made of steel instead of muscles, it was Sebastian.

"I will just make sure you will not run away again if something scary happens", Sebastian said with a smile and pulled Ciel to walk along himself. Ciel had no choice but follow him.

There was nothing else in the garden than those corpses and greenness. Ciel became even bored while they were walking from west to east and from north to south.

"There is really nothing. Shall we go already?" the boy asked and yawned. Sebastian stared at him for a while which made Ciel feel uncomfortable.

"What is wrong now? Does my tongue look like a worm or something else as odd as that?" the Earl asked and regretted those words immediately. Sebastian would surely think he was stupid and childish and whatever. Ciel felt heat on his face and cursed himself for showing some marks of weakness to that beast.

"It is nothing like that, Young Master. You looked adorable while doing that reflex-like move", Sebastian said and smiled. Ciel growled and looked at the grass. The heat felt almost as if it was burning his face now and Ciel was kind of happy there was no mirror anywhere to be found. That stupid and false butler was making him nervous. Well, the main reason for his nervousness was he had to walk when Sebastian was holding his hand. He felt like a child and he was already 13, geez. He would surely not run off when there was Sebastian in the area; he did not need any more watching over and humiliation.

"You are safe when being so near me, My Lord, at least. Or why were you screaming at me before if you were not scared about being alone in that building?" Ciel felt really bad when remembering those moments now. Sebastian could really act like a demon if he liked to. He hurt his pride, he really did.

"It is none of business. Let's just get this searching done", the boy responded with a tired voice. He had no energy to argue with his servant. That could wait until they would get home.

"NOOOO!" the voice screamed when the two were walking to the graveyard that was after the garden. After the graveyard there was only the gate where one could get away from the area.

Ciel jumped and squeezed Sebastian's hand tighter while gritting his teeth. The voice sounded like it had all the demons of the Hell after it and the boy did not want to know more. Sebastian noticed how unsure his master was and it made him little worried because of the boy's safety.

"Maybe we will go and watch what is happening there", Sebastian said but Ciel did not move an inch. The boy watched in horror to the sky and that made Sebastian to turn his look also to there.

There were many ghosts flying on the sky. They all were women in torn and grey clothes. Some of them did not have eyes, only black and empty eye sockets. All of them were screaming and some were tearing their hair. Ciel was sure they were the ghosts of the maidens who had been killed some four hundred years ago.

"I will never suspect if there are ghosts or not in the world anymore", Ciel said in a low voice and felt Sebastian's hand wrapping around him. Surprised, the boy looked up and saw his butler smiling at him a little. It felt calming and Ciel thought maybe it was possible to handle the situation without any real danger.

"Why are you two here? This is our land, our house and our nature! How dare you destroy our ever-lasting peace?" one of the spirits shouted at Sebastian who lowered his eyebrow a little. He disliked very loud voices and thought the ghost would never have got along to with a cat that was kind of a silent animal. Sebastian wished he had a right answer when he answered to the ghost: "We are from many miles! We are searching some truth behind that mansion and we are not leaving before we do that!" The ghost smiled cruelly.

"I could not care less about your willpower!" After that shout, all the spirits attacked against them, trying to regain their shattered loneliness. Ciel felt pain when one of the ghosts slashed him with her long and sharp nails to his side. He felt blood spurting out of his wound and he whimpered a little. That stupid old hag would pay for that.

Sebastian growled very angrily seeing his master's situation and battled against women with his knives and forks. The two were alone against like twelve spirits who desired some blood and flesh of travelers again.

Ciel was torn apart from Sebastian and he was thrown to the ground by a ghost who had dressed in a dress that had dying purple roses as decorations. The spirit laughed wickedly and started to strangle the boy. Ciel growled and tried to remove those bone-like hands from his neck but they were far too strong for him. After Ciel started to fall unconscious, he still happened to notice Sebastian's reddish and glimmering eyes as the demon ran to safe him.

"Ughh… Damn those bastards… Maybe they went back to their graves or something…" Ciel moaned after he finally got his eyes open. No. The ghosts were still there but now they were awfully quiet. Something odd had happened. Something sad had happened. Ciel blinked his eyes. They felt kind of heavy and his eyelids tried to fall down again. The boy decided he wanted to know what had made those murder-obsessed things to stop and opened his blue eyes fully.

He was lying on the ground that was colored dark-red with blood. Ciel felt sick when he sat up and glanced around. There were marks of a war between some inhuman powers; some fog had been gathered around and there were black, long feathers on the ground. Ciel understood Sebastian had fought in his real form. The boy glanced upwards and saw there were only three spirits left.

"Good, my demon killed most of those sick guys", Ciel said aloud and stood up shakily. He wanted to know where Sebastian was. The demon had done his job more than well and Ciel wanted to thank him. He would let Sebastian have a free day after they returned to the Phantomhive mansion again. Sebastian would surely go to take care of his dear cats that he kept in his wardrobe. Or maybe he would take his time to just being alone and reading something (if he even liked reading). He could also lecture the servants or perhaps he would be nice to them now that he did not need to worry about Ciel's well-being. Yeah, Ciel would command him: "You must do what you wish the most. This is an order!" And, of course, Sebastian would be happier than ever. Ciel almost smiled while thinking how happy that demon would be.

"Sebastiaaan! Where are you? You did a great job, you know! Sebastian!" Ciel called again and again. It felt odd. Sebastian did not answer, no matter how loud he shouted or which words he used. One of the ghosts, who looked different from others, flew down in front of the Ciel.

"You poor little boy, you cannot find him like that. You should just go and watch. I could say I am sorry because of your loss", the spirit spoke in a sad and teary voice. Ciel wondered if the ghost was that priestess.

"I do not understand. You see, of course he has his own quirks but he always comes after me when I call him. Did he left to get a carriage or something?" the boy asked with a tint of uneasiness in his voice. Sebastian was stupid if he thought the Earl was too weak to walk all the way back. Ciel had already done that so he could do it again. The ghost shook her head and it became clear she was crying.

"It has been like four hundred years since I saw some true love between humans. It does not matter he was a demon; he protected you with his last strength. It was so touching and moving; each of us three who are left could feel that love and caring. He acted like he was your father. We retreated from the battle and only watched as others tried to kill him. He had to have some humanity inside, otherwise he would have escaped since you were already unconscious and it was clear you were just a weak child who would not have any hope against us maidens. But he stayed. No matter how much they were clawing him, biting he and making him burn with their spells; he stayed until he had slaughtered all of them. Then he left, after wishing we would explain the situation to you."

Ciel was horrified. Why hadn't Sebastian taken his soul? The demon would have been alright since it was like the spirit told; the boy would not have been able to do a thing against Sebastian at that time. Strangely, Sebastian had decided to play his role as a good butler to the end. Why hadn't he acted like he should have?

"Where is he? Please, just tell me that one thing", Ciel pleaded. He felt like he was going to throw up, again. The blood almost turned icy water in his veins when he thought Sebastian might have died already. It was not possible. It could not be possible he would not see Sebastian any longer.

"There", the ghost said only and showed with her hand to the one part of garden where Ciel and Sebastian had not visited yet. That part seemed to have some black, blue and purple roses growing and there was a wide river before it. Ciel had decided before it was not worth visiting and they had continued on the road where tomatoes were growing instead.

Ciel wondered how he would get across the river after walking beside it. The spirit appeared behind him.

"I will carry you over that water. I owe your demon a lot because he saved three of us", the ghost whispered and grabbed Ciel tightly.

"Tell me one thing. Are you the last one of those maidens who loved the poet? Are you that priestess?" Ciel asked while they were gliding over the river. The wind felt nice on his face and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I am. I was such a fool when I thought I loved him. It was his spell that made me and other maidens think that way. He was a great magician, you see. He loved his poetry because he could write things that made everyone think like he wanted. I got his letter one day and decided to follow him into eternity. What a fool I was. After I had moved into the mansion, I noticed those ghosts who warned me and begged me to become their leader. They were all timid so no one wanted to lead the others. I was going to be killed by that man, they said. After some days at the night the poet took me to the room where I only saw purple rose-pictures on the walls. He said he had something good for me, something lovable and sweet. Well, I was prepared to anything, so when he tried to hit me with a knife, I battled against him. He sliced my throat before I could harm him in any way. He was a man, you see and I was not a strong woman. I had only used my skills while preaching at the church.

He laughed like he was crazy after killing me. He surely was not prepared what followed next; the purple roses started to wither on the walls. I used my spells and made them to die so the man started to fear. Then I and others killed him and took his body outside. We also spilled some extra blood so the villagers would be terrified enough to stay away. It would have become a disaster if we had been found like we were; only a group of vengeful spirits.

I hated that man so I howled and that way warned the villagers so they would not step into the house. After the centuries passed, I started to hate humans and especially feeling called 'love'. I thought that if I wanted to survive, I would have to start kill all the travelers who might tell the villagers who we were after they had left our home. The other spirits thought that way too. We were all hurt, murdered and betrayed; there was no way we could have thought otherwise. You two changed everything after you came here. You showed us the thing called 'true love' can exist. It does not even matter if he is already rotten like demons always are. He could think you as the most important person that exists, still. Maybe we three can do something to atone our sins too if he can. Yes, I think so."

Ciel felt pretty sad after hearing the whole miserable story. It was only because of Sebastian those maidens had got their eternal rest and peace, except the three of them. He had also played an important role in the play; everything had happened like it had because Sebastian loved him. Ciel felt like he was going to cry and he shook his head rapidly.

"_No! It is only my soul he is after. He only got too tired after the battle and decided to rest before devouring it. There is no way he would feel anything for me. I am such a boy nobody can really like. I can almost kill others with my words and act like nothing happened. He is just one demon whom I summoned after being killed, nothing more important."_

The priestess put Ciel down on a road between many magnificent rose bushes and flew away. Ciel thought it was better that way; how could he be honest to Sebastian if one of those murderers was nearby? He did not hate them as much as he had but they were still enemies to him.

The boy walked for a moment before reaching the hill of roses. Sebastian lied there in his normal human form. His clothes were little torn and covered with blood. The demon had many fatal wounds in his chest and sides. Sebastian turned his head a little after hearing Ciel's footsteps. He smiled weakly.

"Young Master, it is unneeded from you to come after me anymore. I wanted to die somewhere far away from you." Ciel's breathing got harder and he felt like he was suffocating. He did not want Sebastian to be like this, so vulnerable and weak. It made him feel like everything was already too late.

"You should keep your mouth shut. You lose your energy if you try to be a smart-ass to me", the boy replied coldly. He shivered and trembled and fell on his knees soon after. There was no way Sebastian was doing this thing to him. Ciel gulped and tried to breathe normally. He wanted to calm down. The Earl thought he should leave and find a doctor. Maybe those damn ghosts would find one and take him here.

"There is something I have to say to you, My Lord", Sebastian said and coughed blood. He wiped it off and looked at Ciel. Ciel stared at his red-brown eyes that always saw the truth. No matter how much Ciel tried to lie, he could never trick Sebastian, not a single time. Maybe demons had a sixth sense that helped them to know the truth, no matter what a situation was.

"Just spit it out. We do not have a whole day for this useless talking. You will be taken to a hospital soon", Ciel said carelessly, though Sebastian noticed his voice was shaking and unsure. Sebastian sighed; that child had really endured enough and now he would tear his world apart once again. It felt heart-breaking.

"What I wanted to tell to you was that I have enjoyed being your servant. No matter how badly and arrogantly you can behave, you have some nice characteristics. You never give up. You can search some criminals around the clock if you want to. You do anything to please Lady Elizabeth even though she upsets you greatly sometimes. You tolerate even Grell, Lau and Undertaker which is much to say about any human. Then there is your weak and childish side; how you command me not to leave you, how you are afraid some horrible things even though you have experienced worse yourself and how you enjoy about some progress when you are doing your task for a Queen. There is no better Master than you", Sebastian ended and looked at Ciel gently. He cared about that boy too much. That was the only reason why he did not take his soul after the battle. If Ciel lived, there was nothing to worry about. Sebastian knew that child would do great things in his life and he did not want to destroy those endless possibilities of that little human.

Ciel thought he had heard wrong. How that demon could say the things that helped him the most? How could he make Ciel feel he was accepted as he was?

"It is wrong. They think wrong of you", Ciel muttered. Sebastian raised his head a little to hear well.

"What is wrong, My Lord?"

"You are not a heartless creature who only lives to bring despair. I think you are the closest father-figure I have ever had, Sebastian", Ciel said. He did not want to feel so bad but he did and started to cry. He felt like his world was ending and he was heart-broken because of Sebastian's situation. He wanted the butler to take his soul. Yeah, he should offer it to him, no matter what.

"Sebastian, this is your final duty. Take my soul, it is an order", Ciel said with no passion and lowered down. Sebastian just pulled him over itself and muttered into his ear: "You are a stubborn one, My Lord. I am not going to eat your soul. It would surely revive me and give me enough powers to do whatever I like. You would not live any longer. It is too big prize to be paid." Ciel blinked his teary eyes and raised his head to watch Sebastian closely. The demon was more beautiful than any human would ever be. He knew he had been wrong when thinking the world would be better place without love. Ciel thought that maybe some acts made by love were more stupid than anything else but love itself was never a stupid feeling. He smiled and tried to stop crying. Sebastian was worried and wiped some tears off his master's face.

"You should not cry, Young Master. No matter how hard the situation is now, it will become better. Maybe it will take weeks, months or even years. It is only natural for living things to die someday. If you do not accept that and mourn over the dead, their memories will haunt you as long as you live. If you will not go on without me, I will never forgive you", Sebastian told and sighed sadly. He felt like he was betraying that promise he had made with the boy some years ago. He was supposed to stay and protect Ciel, not die while protecting him.

"I know you never lie, Sebastian", Ciel answered softly. He wanted to accept the fact Sebastian was going away. The demon would not return.

"I guess our contract ends here", the boy said and lowered until he just lied on Sebastian and listened demon's heartbeat. Sebastian let his fingers touch boy's hair and smiled. Young Master would never let him down.

"Are you going to try?" the demon whispered and Ciel rose up very little until he could kiss Sebastian. He had longed for that moment he could feel safe in someone's arms. Though he had stopped crying, he knew he would cry for hours after Sebastian would have passed away.

"I wish I have said this to you sooner. I love you, Sebastian. I guess I am the biggest fool ever when saying to the demon I love him", Ciel said and felt his heart breaking. Even though someone would think of it as a very stupid act, Ciel did not think so. He thought that maybe everyone just thought their own things were precious and then they became precious, no matter how worthless they were before.

"_I guess I have changed a lot since meeting Sebastian. I wonder if I could keep on with my changing. Maybe I will be someday strong enough to think only happy memories. Nah, probably it would drive me insane if I was only a glad and carefree boy. I can never change into something I am not capable of, no matter how hard I try. But, still, I am going to go forward. I am not going to lie on the ground and complain about how hard life is. It really is not; we make it as a person who tortures us while the only things that hurt us are our own thoughts of it."_

Sebastian was more than happy. He noticed Ciel had developed a lot. That boy would do anything someday. The demon caressed boy's cheek for a moment and wondered how tired he was. It felt impossible to think straight and keep his eyes open. Sebastian knew he had to hold on for a moment still; otherwise he could not explain some of his desires.

"Young Master… I love you too. I wish you will become the happiest person in this world", the demon said and kissed Ciel back. He had done his best in this life and he had no regrets. Ciel felt he was in Heaven and sighed when Sebastian finally finished the kiss.

"You saved those poor souls, you know", Ciel said and caressed Sebastian's face. "You have such a good heart for someone who eats souls." Sebastian smiled. He felt good when his master praised him. The demon guessed he had act like a butler till the end. It was his job, the best job for someone like him.

"Hmm, it is just something they think. I saved you and was only thinking about your situation during the battle. If they were blessed by it, it is good enough. I feel happy for them, too."

Sebastian glanced around. It was already an evening and he saw some fireflies flying around. They flew around the rose bushes. The place looked really beautiful. The demon wished he would be able to stay in that place forever.

Sebastian felt pain and groaned a little. Ciel moved away from him immediately and looked at him, pain in his blue eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" the boy asked, worried and tired. Sebastian opened his eyes and said: "You should go now."

"You are too weak to command me anymore", Ciel just said and sit beside the demon. Sebastian felt the hand of the boy when it petted him.

"My wish is… that I would stay with you forever", the demon whispered and they were his last words.

**Four years later**

"You should not go into that haunted mansion. They say there are three maidens and those ghosts will hurt you really bad if you go near them. They can even kill you!" a woman told his fourteen-years-old son.

"Mother, I am not afraid of some old women who have nothing better to do than tell some ghost stories. It is just a rumor. That old mansion was some scary place centuries ago but not anymore. I will go", the boy tried to explain.

"If you want to dig your own grave, it is fine by me", the voice said. The boy turned around and saw a young man who had a dark-blue cloak and dark hat on his head.

"What are you saying, Earl Phantomhive? Have you visited there, huh?" the boy said and made some faces to Ciel. The young man sighed and turned around.

"It is your own decision."

He had walked to that house very often since four years ago. The Earl knew those three ghosts were not only ones who lived there. There was one more. The one Ciel could never forget.

"I came again, Sebastian", the Earl called after opening the front door and stepping inside. The ghost of his ex-butler walked down the stairs and smiled when reaching him.

"You have done good job, My Lord. There have been no visitors since you started to tell them not to come here."

"Of course I have done so. This is your and those maidens' final resting place and home. Some youngsters have seen you, though, after coming here. They have not been sensible after that", Ciel told and sighed. Really, what bad was to see a handsome ghost instead of being killed like before Ciel and Sebastian's search?

"I do wonder, though, how you have a soul. I thought demons were creatures of Hell", the young man muttered and watched Sebastian. The ghost smiled happily.

"Maybe I just became a good guy after saving your life and sacrificing my own."

"Yeah, surely you did. You have been 'a good guy' all along", Ciel responded and laughed. The spirit touched him gently and embraced him. Ciel thought that if this was his punishment for summoning the demon, he would happily accept it forever.


End file.
